fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caught in the Middle
Caught in the Middle (対立のはざまで Tairitsu ni hazamade) is Chapter 10B of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade if you visited the right most of the two villages back in Chapter 9: The Misty Isles. Objectives and Events *Turn 6 - Scouran and Gonzalez will appear from the Northwest as enemy units *Turn 8 - Klein will appear from the Southeast as an enemy unit *Turn 10 - Five Cavaliers will appear from the southwest. *Turn 10 - Thea will appear from the north as an enemy unit *Turn 15 - Four Cavaliers and one Paladin will appear from the Southwest (Hard Mode). *Recruit Klein with Clarine or Roy *Recruit Thea with either Klein or Shanna. If opted for the latter bear in mind Thea will need to be talked to twice by Shanna, once as an enemy and once after Klein has joined. If the first conversation is initiated after Klein has been recruited, Thea will instead become an allied unit. *Recruit Gonzalez with Lilina. (Gonzalez is at Level 11 in Chapter 10B. Take the A-route if you're going to use him later on, he'll be at a lower level despite having the same stats and will have more time to gain stats. If you only need him for the short term, you can use the Hero Crest gained at the end of 10B to promote him immediately.) *Visit 7 villages for a Dragonshield, Barrier , Swordreaver, Sleep, Orion's Bolt, Elixir, and a Door Key *Visit top two villages with Wade or Lot **To obtain a Speedwing instead of an Elixir for the leftmost house. **To obtain a Swordreaver instead of a Door Key for the rightmost house. *Conquer the throne *At the end of the chapter... :Elffin will give you a Wyrmslayer :If no villages were pillaged, you will obtain a Hero Crest :If all of Klein's units survived, you will obtain an Orion's Bolt :If all of Thea's units survived, you will obtain an Elysian Whip Strategy You start out from the bottom left hand corner of the map. Notice the broken wall nearest to you. Destroy it and make Alen, Lance, Ward, or Lot rush to the top left villages to protect them from reinforcing Bandits. Lilina should tag along if you want to recruit Gonzalez (However, he is in a higher level but with the same stats and lower weapon level so he's not so much worth of recruiting as in The Resistance Forces). If Clarine is at a decent level by now with high Speed and Luck and has a stable support with Rutger, leave them behind to await Klein's arrival. When he arrives, just make Clarine talk to him. Lugh should stay to help prevent the Cavalier reinforcements from entering your main base. Now, make Klein rush to the top with Clarine and make him speak to Thea quickly, who will by now have arrived with her units and started throwing Javelins at Alen and Lance. Visit the villages along the way. You should notice yet another Broken Wall near you again. Before destroying it, have a long-range attacking unit stand adjacent to the wall and let the Shamans come and attack, then kill them off. When entering the new hole in the wall, quickly make a competent sword-user kill the Fighter with the Killer Axe there. Then rush at Zinc, the boss. Zinc is not very difficult. He has very low resistance and Speed. You can use Lilina to kill him as long as she's strong enough with an A-rank support with Roy. While fighting him, have some units go around and visit the rest of the villages. Kill the Priests and the remaining Fighter if you want. When all this is done, just make Roy seize the Gate and you're done. Note that Tate's units will go after Zinc, to protect them you can rescue them or defeat Zinc quickly. Armory Slim Lance - 450g Iron Lance - 360g Steel Lance - 480g Javelin - 400g Iron Axe - 270g Steel Axe - 360g Hand Axe - 300g Hammer - 800g Iron Bow - 540g Steel Bow - 720g Category:The Binding Blade chapters